icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Miranda Cosgrove
'Miranda Taylor Cosgrove'According to the State of California. California Birth Index, 1905-1995. Center for Health Statistics, California Department of Health Services, Sacramento, California. Searchable at http://www.familytreelegends.com/records/39461 (born May 14, 1993) is an American teen actress and singer. She is best known for her roles as Megan Parker in Drake and Josh, Summer Hathaway in School of Rock and as Carly Shay in iCarly. Her career began in 2001 when she was spotted by an agent who was impressed by her singing and dancing in a restaurant called "Taste of LA",that he signed her up for a number of small roles in commercials. Now she is doing iCarly, her third major role since 2007. Biography Cosgrove was born in Los, Angeles, California on May 14th, 1993. When she was three years old, she was singing and dancing in a restaurant called "Taste of LA". A talent agent was impressed with her singing and dancing skills so he signed her up for his talent agency, leading to a career in advertising soon after, as well as other roles and shows. CineCon The Star Scoop She began homeschooling after she finished elementary school, at Maude Price Elementary School in Downey, California, and then enrolled in an online school program which she has been doing since 2006. She is an only child. In 2009, she was told off for making excessive noise at a hotel while playing Rock Band with her friends. Miranda's ethnicity is English, Irish, and French, as told to People Magazine. She finds it cool how people think she is different ethnicities. Though Miranda is single, she has been linked to Nathan Kress (her co-star on iCarly), Drew Roy (who played "bad-boy" Griffin in "iDate A Bad Boy), and Nat Wolff from the Naked Brothers Band. She stated in an MTV interview that her favorite episode of iCarly had to be "iSaved Your Life". Many fans believe that Miranda's crush may be Nathan Kress, except no one knows for sure. Career Actress In 2001 Cosgrove did her first acting role as a girl called Lana in the TV series Smallville, and after that had many other small roles in various television series, and appeared in a starring role as Summer Hathaway in the 2003 film School of Rock. But her claim to fame was when she was cast as Megan Parker in the 2004 Nickelodeon TV series Drake and Josh, which gained a massive following. In 2007 she was cast in another Nickelodeon TV series, iCarly as the main character Carly Shay, who makes her own webshow, acting alongside Jennette McCurdy, Jerry Trainor and Nathan Kress. The film Despicable Me features Miranda Cosgrove who voices an orphan girl named Margo, and daughter-figure to an evil mastermind criminal, and this film will be released in 2010. In February of 2010 she announced that she was to be the new face of Neutrogena, starring in a television commercial endorsing the product. Singer Cosgrove made her music debut in 2007, singing the theme song for iCarly called Leave It All to Me, which features her Drake and Josh co-star, Drake Bell. On June 10, 2008, the soundtrack to iCarly was released, including Leave It All to Me and three other songs by Cosgrove, including the next singles, the cover of Amy Diamond's song Stay My Baby, and About You Now, originally by the Sugababes, and another track called Headphones On which failed to reach the charts. The sountrack debuted at #28 on the Billboard 200 and has sold over 200,000 copies. She released a new song, a cover of Christmas Wrapping, for the soundtrack to Merry Christmas, Drake and Josh. She lip-synced About You Now and Stay My Baby at the Macy's Parade on the Build-a-Bear Float. Her first live performance was the the KCA's 2010 pre-show. She performed Kissin U, which was shown on TV. Bam was performed as well, but never shown on tv. Miranda flew to Texas to perform a mini-concert for her contest winner whom was an 8 year old girl. She performed in NY as well. After filming the 4th season of iCarly, Miranda is going to go on a tour in September. Miranda Cosgrove's debut album, "Sparks Fly" was released on April 27, 2010. Her hit single Kissin U was in the 80's on BillBoard Top 100 and was on Top 40 Spins. Filmography Discography Album *''About You Now (EP)'' (2009) *Sparks Fly (2010) Soundtracks * ICarly-Music From and Inspired By the Hit TV Show(2008) Singles Gallery Jj090404-06.jpg Jj090404-05.jpg miranda-cosgrove-despicable-me-01.jpg|Miranda at the 'Despicable Me' premiere. miranda-cosgrove-despicable-me-06.jpg miranda-cosgrove-jimmy-fallong-01.jpg miranda-cosgrove-mmva-roundup-04.jpg miranda-cosgrove-mmva-roundup-10.jpg miranda-cosgrove-morels-01.jpg miranda-cosgrove-morels-02.jpg miranda-cosgrove-morels-03.jpg miranda-cosgrove-rolling-stone-02.jpg miranda-cosgrove-mtv-awards-01.jpg miranda-cosgrove-watch-ipsycho-02.jpg miranda-cosgrove-wrong-side-driving-02.jpg miranda-cosgrove-wrong-side-driving-06.jpg miranda-cosgrove-brooks-dunn-03.jpg miranda-cosgrove-disgusting-love-02.jpg miranda-cosgrove-disgusting-love-03.jpg miranda-cosgrove-good-day-la-03.jpg miranda-cosgrove-haley-ramm-katsuya-02.jpg miranda-cosgrove-haley-ramm-katsuya-06.jpg miranda-cosgrove-kca-look-win-02.jpg miranda-cosgrove-kissin-u-kcas-03.jpg miranda-cosgrove-kissin-u-kcas-06.jpg miranda-cosgrove-2010-kids-choice-awards-04.jpg miranda-cosgrove-chewy-charming-07.jpg Imagesfggfdhfgfg.jpg miranda-cosgrove-alexis-jordan-01.jpg|Miranda Cosgrove with Alexis Jordan at the WPTY MegaJam in Long Island on July 17, 2010. Miranda Cosgrove at the 2010 Kids Choice Awards Show 03-27-10 24805_114433981924775_100000745204890_131152_4217249_s.jpg|Miranda Cosgrove at the 2010 Kids Choice Awards show on Mar. 27, 2010 Miranda2.jpg References External links *Official website of Miranda Cosgrove *Miranda Cosgrove at TV.com *Miranda Cosgrove's Music site at MySpace *Miranda Cosgrove at Facebook Category:Actors Category:Actresses Category:Females Category:1993 births Category:Album covers Category:Images of Carly Shay Category:Episodes Category:Shay family Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Pairings